


Failed Escape

by SereneSorrow



Series: That Unfinished Test Subject Series [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: M-21 and M-24 try to do the right thing, even without having Frankenstein or Raizel to back them up. Jake doesn't let that slide.Note: (Spoiler?) I should probably mention that Jake/M-21 are not in a relationship, at all. This story is in a Muzaka/M-21 AU.





	Failed Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! I apologize to anyone who's comments I answered on Foiled Escape, and anyone who read those comments, for how late this post is! I said that I was going to write this back in October and I DID! Somehow I forgot to post it until I looked at my stats today and didn't see this piece listed! So here it finally is!

     It was an unremarkable night. M-21 loosed a sigh as M-24 fidgeted again. His comrade was restless, they'd been waiting two hours for their contact to arrive so that they could ambush him. They weren't supposed to meet for another three days but the man had sounded too nervous the last time they had spoken over the phone and they had hurried to their meeting city without stopping at the regional Union laboratory to check in.  
     M-24's shoes scuffed against the cement as he fidgeted again. “Maybe we should have checked in after all, I'm getting hungry.”  
     “We still have a little time, and they gave you enough pills for another few days, so the doctors must think you can make it a little longer.” M-21 pointed out bluntly, though he was concerned, M-24 knew better of the two of them about his own condition.  
     M-24 growled low in his throat. “If it takes much longer to find this guy I might just end up eating him.”  
     M-21 sighted. “Just make sure we have the item first.”  
     “Yeah, we'll see, I-”  
     M-21 cut him off with an elbow to the ribs. “There he is.” He hissed as the larger man grunted and grabbed at the new bruise. Staying in the shadows of the building they were leaning against M-21 watched carefully.  
     Across the street their contact was passing by a gaming establishment that was open late. The man's shifty eyes darted between the patrons just entering and those who were leaving, he looked to be sizing up his own prey. M-21 started across the street with M-24 quick at his heels as their contact disappeared around a corner, seemingly following a trio of teenagers dressed in a school uniform. As they followed their man it was apparent that he was no more aware of their presence than the children were of their own predator. Perhaps he didn't know what he was getting into, dealing with the Union. Letting M-24 eat him might be a mercy in the long run, and maybe then they wouldn't have to report in for another few days.  
     M-21 stepped up the pace and grabbed the man by the collar before he could turn the next corner after the children. The man protested loudly as he was tossed against the wall.  
     “It's always interesting to see what people get up to when they come into possession of items of value. I can't say I like the idea of waiting three more days for our meeting just because you feel like following a bunch of teenagers. Where is it?” M-21 demanded of the cornered man while M-24 glowered over his shoulder at the cowed human.  
     “You! You said you wouldn't be here for three days!” The man demanded as he straitened up, attempting to mask his nerves with a false sense of self importance.  
     “We've established that. Take us to the item, now.” M-21 steered the man back the way they'd come, ignoring the man's squawk of disbelief at his strength.  
     The path found them arriving at an empty apartment building, clearly only just constructed and not yet lived in, and the human led them to one of the units halfway up the building.  
     “There, see, I've got it just like I said. There was no need for you to get here early!” The man said as M-21 inspected the item they'd been sent to retrieve.  
     It was a white coffin, with a large gold cross on the lid. He was suspicious enough of their contact to want to open the coffin to inspect it for traps or who knows what else, but he hadn't been told what exactly it was that they would be picking up in the first place. The most logical contents, a body, might be contaminated if he opened it and he didn't need any Union researchers on his tail for ruining their research materials. They could deal with the contents themselves.  
     “So, about my payment, you guy's have the money, right?”  
     M-21 glanced aside at the fool. He really didn't know who he was dealing with. The Union didn't leave unreliable witnesses. “24, give the man what he bargained for.”  
     “Finally. I get to eat.” M-24 said as he approached the human.  
     “What?” The man stuttered as he took in the violet glow of M-24's eyes and the sharp fangs bared in his direction. “Please, let me live, I got you what you wanted! We had a deal!”  
     The man's begging was cut off as M-24 grabbed the man's head and lifted him off the floor, fangs pierced the man's neck and M-21 circled to the other end of the coffin as the drip drip of the human's blood splashing onto the floor petered off and M-24 dropped the body with a thud.  
     “I don't think he was working alone, someone had to have helped him get this thing all the way up here at least. I think we should stay a while and dig into his background, look for associates, anyone who knows about this could be a problem later.” M-21 said from where he'd crouched down to get a look at a scrape in the side of the coffin from which a scrap of fabric dangled.  
     “Should I clean this up?” M-24 asked of the corpse.  
     “No, just leave it, we'll move the coffin so it doesn't matter if someone finds him here before he wakes up.” M-21 stood and pocketed the fabric before lifting his end of the coffin as M-24 took the other side.  
***  
     “You left a vampire who's seen your face wandering around the city?” Mary demanded.  
     M-21 kept still and tried to avoid looking guilty or fearful. He and M-24 had been thorough and vigilant in following the vampire M-24 had created back to his associates and dealing with the few who knew of the coffin. Unfortunately the extra day they'd taken thanks to M-24's body's slowly increasing mimicry of the stabilizing pills they got from the Union had been suspicious enough for higher level field agents to be sent out after them. Jake and Mary had always been a pair that M-21 preferred to avoid contact with, Mary might have only been of concern if you didn't get you job done quickly and efficiently, but Jake took pleasure in torturing anyone weaker than himself at every opportunity and Mary wasn't one to intervene unless a mission was at risk.  
     “He was useful, we needed to clean up his network.” M-21 defended.  
     Jake scoffed at that. “Sure, I guess you weaklings couldn't have gotten the information you needed out of him when he was alive. So you made him a mindless puppet you could just follow around like the worthless dogs you are, huh?”  
     “We succeeded in our objectives.” M-21 insisted, worried about whether they would bring up M-24's extra day of survival without his medicine. His comrade was keeping silent for now, and leaving M-21 to their defense but if anyone in the Union figured out that the last two survivors of the M-Series were trying to survive without their medicine so that they could escape from the Union they'd both be interrogated extensively. For a start. It might be better to stay on the topic of their apparent mistake with the vampire.  
     “And gained more witnesses than you started out with in the first place. How many people have seen this thing wandering around? Did he attack anyone? He must have fed but did any of his victims manage to escape?” Mary demanded, and you could tell she was getting angry. That was never good.  
     “There are other vampires in the world. Even if someone did see, he can't talk anyway, they would have no way of knowing anything about the Union or learning anything else from him.” M-21 bluffed.  
     “It's against procedure. We don't work like this and you know that, or failed test subjects like you wouldn't have been made field agents in the first place.” Mary sneered.  
     “What's this thing?” Jake demanded, suddenly drawing attention as he ripped the schoolbag out of the vampire's hands. Dumping the bag open Jake picked up a handful of papers. “Does this junk belong to some kid that saw this worthless vampire?”  
     “Is there a name? Address? At least we can clean this mess up quickly.” Mary said as she strode over and began digging through the contents herself.  
***  
     The three teenagers sat hunched against the wall as they groggily tried to make out their surroundings. M-21 kept silent as Jake exhaled a plume of smoke and tossed away his cigarette.  
     “So, should I even bother asking you failures if this is everyone who's seen the vampire or should I take his word for it?” Jake demanded as he kicked the vampire forward.  
     They stayed silent as the vampire growled and stalked toward the kids. Jake scoffed at them. “Guess so. This is all of them?” He demanded, getting the vampire's attention.  
     After a moment of confused consideration the vampire nodded at Jake who grinned. “Then we can kill them all here and be done with all of this nonsense.” Jake said, sounding excited as he stepped forward.  
     M-21 glanced at Mary only to find that she hadn't bothered to look up at her partner. Looking back at the kids he saw that the red headed boy had stood up, babbling something about protecting his friends. It was hard to tell if Jake was more amused or furious at the kid's actions but either way this wouldn't take long. Soon those kids blood would be splattered across the wall and they would be headed back to the Union to deliver the coffin they'd come here for.  
     M-21 closed his eyes as Jake broke the kid's jaw and yanked his head around by his hair, trying to ignore the other kid's shouting voices calling out for their companion. Suddenly a large thud had M-21's eyes snapping open and landing on M-24, who stood furiously just a step away from where Jake had just been. Jake was climbing out of a crumbling wall across the room and Mary shoved away from the wall she'd been leaning against as M-21 nervously took in the divisions in the room.  
     M-24 had just protected the kids, Jake and Mary wanted to kill the kids, the vampire would probably stay out of it. Jake was obviously furious, demanding to know what M-24 thought he was doing, with how angry he was he would probably demand that Mary stay out of it. Even so, the two of them against Jake, with Mary ready to step in at any time were not odds in their favor. _What the Hell was M-24 thinking? Why did he want to protect those kids?_ There was no way they could win a fight against Jake, forget winning, they weren't even going to survive this.  
     Jake and M-24 were already trading blows, and M-24 was nowhere near fast enough to keep up, he'd gotten a lucky hit in when Jake hadn't expected it but he wouldn't get that chance again. This would be over fast, M-21 didn't want his life to end this way, but he couldn't stand the thought of just watching his last comrade die here. He was going to step in, he knew it. He just had to find an opening, any chance to catch Jake by surprise and give M-24 a moment's relief.  
     “What is the meaning of this?” Mary suddenly demanded from much closer than he'd been expecting, making M-21 twitch as he turned to face her. “Why is your partner protecting these useless children?” She asked again.  
     “I don't know.” Was all he could say, struggling not to glance back at the fight.  
     “Don't you? Are you going to help him? Are you a traitor as well?” She questioned.  
     Before M-21 could find an answer M-24 roared and brought down a wall, shouting at the kids to escape. The idiots barely twitched, crying about what to do, who to trust and why M-24 was helping them. How stupid could they be, throwing away their one chance with useless babbling. They were only just stepping through the wall, Mary leaping towards them, when Jake tore through M-24 like he was made of paper.  
     M-21's breath caught and he lept to his comrade's defense, transforming his fingernails to long claws and feeling the fur climbing his wrists to his arms. He'd barely made a scratch on Jake before he was tossed aside, slammed hard enough that he was coughing blood while M-24 took another hit.  
     “-21! M-21! Forget me, get those kids out of here!” M-24 insisted as M-21 clawed at Jake again.  
     “No! I can't! I won't leave you-” M-21 was cut off suddenly when Jake grabbed his jaw, despite the close proximity that brought him to M-21's claws.  
     “Damn right you're not leaving you worthless failures! What the Hell do you think you're doing, attacking me! You don't really think you stand a chance do you?” Jake screamed as he transformed, tossing M-21 aside again and shoving half his arm strait through the center of M-24's chest.  
***  
     M-21 watched as Mary dragged the kids back into the room, tossing them carelessly into a corner. Jake stomped on his shoulder as M-21 lay exhausted half in the pool of blood seeping from M-24's corpse. Dully M-21 noticed Mary and Jake's raised voices arguing about something over his head as his attention focused on his last comrade. Dead, gone, unlike himself. For however much longer that would last anyway. Minutes most likely.  
     “Doesn't mean I want to see it you exhibitionist. Take him in the other room or something.” Mary's words were meaningless to M-21 until he felt Jake's hands on him, dragging him away from M-24 and across the jagged rubble that littered the floor until he was tossed roughly into another room. He grunted and weakly tried to push himself up to face Jake, and the end he was sure was coming.  
     “You useless failed experiments really thought you could face off against me like that?” Jake scoffed, kicking him back to the floor and then grabbing him by the throat, raising M-21 up until their eyes were level with one another. “You only still exist at all for us to use up, however we want.” Jake tore a large bit of flesh away from M-21's chest along with the remains of his shirt. “What were you even trying to do anyway?” Jake asked in a different, somehow darker tone, trading his grip on M-21's throat for one in his hair as he took M-21 to the ground again.  
     “Trying to save those kids huh? Finally acting like the omega you are?” Jake raged as he tore through M-21's belt and pants easily. “Well if you want to be an omega so badly then I'll put you in your place!”  
     _What?_ M-21 wasn't sure, but he thought that he had a vague idea of what it was Jake was about to do, and something about it gave M-21 a strange feeling of helplessness different than he had ever felt before. Something told him that he would rather Jake just cut to the chase and kill him.  
     M-21 squinted and grit his teeth against the pain as Jake dragged him around by the hair. The knee in his back pinned him to the floor while Jake fumbled his own belt open one handed. M-21 pushed both hands against the floor but the time limit on his transformation had run out and he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't even scratch Jake with claws that were no longer there.  
     “You know, M-24 was an alpha, was he fucking you? You always seem to think you're so smart, you had to know you weren't actually going to win against me, so why'd you even bother helping him? Was he your alpha?” Jake's taunts about M-24, while untrue, just reminded M-21 of his now lost comrade. He alone was now the last of the M-Series. He didn't bother rising to Jake's bait arguing with him about M-24 wouldn't do anything.  
     When Jake speared him without preparation M-21 couldn't help but scream, his body shuddering and flinching against the intrusion as Jake sunk in completely and laughed. “Damn you're tight. I guess he really wasn't your alpha! I've had virgins looser than you... Wait, you're not a virgin are you?” Jake laughed as he pulled M-21 up by the hair again so their eyes could meet. “Aww has the failed experiment never had a good ride? No wonder you've been acting so prissy.”  
     Jake slammed his head back down against the floor, hard enough to break the skin on M-21's forehead and he felt dizzy for a brief moment before a far more invasive pain took over all of his attention. One of Jake's hands held him down by the neck while the other forced his legs farther apart as the alpha thrust into him again and again until blood had coated them both, inside and out. M-21 tried not to give Jake the satisfaction of hearing him scream or cry out again but after a while it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.  
     As his vision darkened he was suddenly thrown violently back to alertness as Jake seemed to double in size inside of him and M-21 felt himself tear, more blood running down his legs as he whined uncontrollably at the pain.  
***  
     “Mister!” A whispering voice hissed. “Please wake up! You and your friend tried to help us, please don't die!”  
     M-21 drifted in and out of consciousness, he heard the voices calling him but didn't know who they were. The only familiar sounds were those of a Union lab.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story jumps ahead from Foiled Escape by like a hundred years, I'm still deciding if I'm going to make a multi-chapter fic with LOTS of flashbacks to fill in the gaps or if I'm going to keep writing oneshots to post in-between Foiled Escape and Failed Escape.  
> I also am officially going to say that you should NOT trust any statements from me regarding updates, I have clearly proven that I'm less likely to post something if I say I am, so I'm just going to stop making promises. This story is not abandoned, but I don't know when I'll have something more to post, so don't hold your breath. Hopefully NOT promising you an update soon will actually get you an update soon! :( :D


End file.
